Sunstrider Naruto Spinoffs
by vendoban
Summary: Spinoffs the patches set in my Sunstrider Naruto universe!
1. The Gods of Zul’Aman

Greetings! This is just some random patch inspired shorts that came to mind while ive been to busy to continue the story proper. These may or may not find their way into the real story or develop into full stories. Either way enjoy!

* * *

"My Liege we have lost contact with Tranquillien, they have failed to send an update on the scourge's occupation of Deatholme"

Waving a dismissive hand his commander replied "Most likely a mistake on the forsaken's part. Give them another day, then reprimand them."

"As you command sire..."

**Dis was our land. TROLL land. We Amani was here before anyone!.**

"The farstriders say the trolls of Zeb'Watha and Tor'Watha seem to be preparing for something...they say that its almost like...they are preparing for war."

"Ha! Preposterous, they are still reeling from the second war. They would not have the numbers to make a move against us."

"True, but we still have not recieved word from Tranquillien..."

"Hmm..this is indeed strange...i'll look into the Tranquillien matter myself."

**Da' elves and dere Alliance came to drive us out. But we never give up. We never forget...**

"S-sire!" panted the guard as he rushed to his superior.

"What? Regain your bearing and speak."

"T-the Amani! T-they are marching to Silvermoon! They have already taken Fairbreeze Village. They will be here within the day at the pace they are setting."

"No...this cannot be...ready the men for war! We shall not loose Quel'Thalas again! Send word to the Horde for assistance we shall put this alliance to the test."

"At once sir!"

**Da' elves took my eye. I cut off my own arm to escape 'dem... and now, 'de fight alongside da' HORDE!? I SPIT on da' Horde!**

"A measely band of trolls and a handful of grunts!? That's ALL the Horde could spare to their allys!?"

"We be tryin' mon but da Illdari and deh Fel Orcs been pushin' harder at us in da Outlands. Dis' was all we could spare."

"Blast it! Fine! Ready yourselves and get into position."

"You got it mon"

**I hate you, I hate you all... But I got a surprise for ya' now **

BOOM!

"Hold that gate closed, we hold the savages here!"

BOOM! CRASH

"The gates have fa-"

The rest of the warnings was cut off as a spear was hurled with deadly accuracy into the elf's neck.

Amani trolls swarmed through the demolished gates even as elven arrows pelted their green skin. Spells were cast and weapons sliced the air. Blood was prevalent as Amani exacted their vengence on those who wronged them.

"Fight harder! Quel'Thalas shall remain in elven hands forevermore!" came the rallying cry from a Captain to his troops as they pushed forward into the green mass hacking and slashing at any Amani they saw.

A giant brown bear a topped by a troll broke their ranks as the troll laughed and slung axes from his perch pericing the elves' amour as the bears claws rend through flesh.

"Fall back men...FALL BACK!"

**De' Amani never give up! We never forget. We never die... **

"My prince you must flee! I fear the worst for our city..."

Raising his harsh green eyes to the commander Naruto shook his head and adjusted the metal shoulder guards he wore.

"I refuse to leave my people while we are over run by by invaders."

"Sire please reconsider-"

"_You done run outta time!_

Came a war cry from outside the bolted doors before it burst inward to reveal a troll grabed to resemble a dragonhawk. Inhaling deeply the troll unleashed a torrent of flame at Naruto before diving in to attack with the claws affixed to his hands.

Naruto couldn't help but grin at the tenacity of his foe as he readied his own magics to combat with...

**'Dis is our land: you wanna stay, you stay here forever! We gonna bury you here...**

* * *

The bolded portions are from the trailer to the current WoW expansion "the gods of Zul'Aman" as told by the Amani troll leader Zul'jin.

Now theres actually 2 possible ways i could use the above scene. One is the way it is written and the other is with Naruto on the side of the Amani trolls.

To explain the Amani used a voodoo practice of sealing the power of an animal god into a troll. Similar 

to the sealing of the Naruto-verse but more crude as they manifest more traits similar to the being they are channeling.

Now with that out of the way, wouldn't it be possible for them to summon the fox spirit as well? However instead of getting the kyuubi they get Naruto with the kyuubi already sealed inside Naruto as an infant.

The trolls not having a method of separating them take Naruto and raise him to hate elves (despite their hate of humans...which I'm have to find a way around..hmm)


	2. Fury of the Sunwell

Heres the Spinoff for Patch 2.4

* * *

"Soon...soon deliverance shall come to us! Our suffering is almost at an end, soon...we shall bask in the Sunwell's glorious energies again..."

Below his raised dais Kael surveyed the blood elves before him. Gone were the creamy tones of skin and lustrous hair. Instead before him were elves that were...hardened under his care...well his and his masters care.

Turning he led himself back to his sanctum to...contemplate about how he could be on the verge of having such power...and still feel so _empty_. Glaring at a passing wretched he continued his trek. He missed his son he realized...the boy he spent years searching for...had abandoned him for the Naaru when his research into restoring the Sunwell turned into an obsession.

'I only did what i did to spare him from the pain of the extraction; i couldn't bare to see him in such pain...'

Laying hand on the door to his chambers his pushed it open to spy an intruder in his  
room by shelves observing the books strewn about it haphazardly.

"You DARE defile my sanctum?! Speak your name before I tire of you and have your life force ripped from y-..."

His tirade was interrupted as the figure turned and shocked him into silence. It was his son! His son had returned to him!

Taking a shaky step forward he froze as his son leveled him with a reproachful gaze.

"The years haven't been kind to you i see father...or is that due to your new 'feeding' habits?" Naruto remarked snidely.

"N-naruto...what?" breathed out Kael as he flinched under the observation.

"Look at yourself! Your a SHELL of the regal man i remember sweeping me from a life of loneliness and glares to become a PRINCE or an entire people!"

Indeed glancing briefly at a mirror at the side showed his gaunt, drawn face, his hair that had lost the splendor it once had...worst was the giant pulsating crystal lodged in his chest...even the area around it had turned green. Be it because of infection or corruption he didn't know. Returning his gaze back onto his son he attempted to regain control of the situation.

"Naruto! How can you say that?! Everything ive done ive done for you! I built the seal room to extract the essence of the demon inside you. I even helped refine it so the repercussions were less son you. I even looked into other avenues for **your** sake!"  


"No, this wasn't about sparing me pain was it father? You were already addicted to fel energy long before you found me...no this was about revenge on what the Lich King did to our people."

Flinching again as the comment hit close to him Kael turned the conversation to another direction.

"Why did you abandon me my son?" he questioned as he walked forward to embrace his heir. Only for Naruto to glare harder and step out of the path of his father.

"I didn't abandon anyone father. YOU abandoned our people. Our cause. Our heritage. You even abandoned ME!"

Anger blossomed in Kael's chest...Why couldn't the foolish boy just understand that what he was doing was the _way_, that it was righteous.

_**'The boy doesn't understand...he never will...his mind has been poisoned against you by the Naaru...he is beyond redemption...he must be dealt with...'**_

Hearing the voice of his master froze him in his place...he couldn't...could he? Could he turn his hand against his own flesh and blood?

Naruto stood stock still as his father stopped his advance and knitted his brows together at the look of horror being replaced by...unwilling resignation?

"I-i'm sorry son...this is the way it has to be..." Kael whispered as he launched one of the ever present green balls of fire at his son. Naruto was rooted to the spot as the approaching ball of death hurtled toward him before being pulled to the side by an invisible force and slamming into a crude totem.

"What!? What is this?" Kael yelled in outrage as his masters urgings whispered the back of his mind.

"The prince not be fightin' alone mon." Rumbled a troll as it stepped into the room. A Shaman Kael noticed.

"Naruto expressed much hope in being able to turn his father back from the path of damnation...but it seems even he couldn't." Came the deep voice of a Tauren as it entered along side a Forsaken that seemed to be missing its jaw.

"My blood boils for vengeance for all the Horde you have slain!" Roared an Orc as it raised it axe in preparation for the fight that was inevitable now.

"So...again my son betrays me...the master was right then..."

"No father you have betrayed me again..." whispered Naruto even as he began to channel the power needed for the first attack...

* * *

Ugh i REALLY hate the lore for patch 2.4...kael was my favorite hero in WC3 now they make him into some junkie and the blood elves into vampire wannabes...

yeah seems like me comming out with a spin off every time a new patch comes out is gonna be a tradition or something till i find the time to continue the story proper...


End file.
